kleineweltfandomcom-20200215-history
Morocco
Morocco, (Arabic: Al-Maruqqah; ''Tamazight: ''Lmagrib) also known as 'the Maroc, the Maghreb '''or '''the Kingdom of the West '(Arabic: Al-Mamlaka al-Maghribiyyah), is a country in the Khemian Empire. Its capital and biggest city is Marrakesh, and it is ruled by king Yunus el-Barkani . It is an overwhelmingly wealthy country, which manages its peace with the surrounding countries with its good diplomatic relations, often giving parts of their riches, in order to maintain the good relations. This also makes them have noticeable might in the Khemian Empire, although the actual leading country of the empire is Egypt. Its official language is Arabic, though Tamazight, the ancient original language of the kingdom, is still spoken by some people in remote villages, as well as in old religious chants. The official religion of the country is the Sunni branch of the Islam, with the most important mosque in Morocco being the Mosque of Rabbat. The Moroccan currency consists of the dirham (pl. darahim), subdivided into 100 santimat (sg. santim). Culture of Morocco The culture of Morocco is a colourful mixture of Amazigh and Arabian influences, resulting in many lively aspects, which are nevertheless very often restricted to the Sharia laws, devided in Halal (lawful) and Haram (prohibited). Cuisine Moroccan cuisine is well-known for its countless spices, used extensively in their food, like cinnamon, ginger, paprika or cumin. A Moroccan full meal, most often eaten as the midday meal, except during the Ramadan, usually begins with lots of warm and cold salads, followed by a Tajine, which is a slow-cooked savory stew, made in a earthenware pot of the same name. After this, a chicken or lamb dish is eaten, followed with a plate of couscous with meat and vegetables. A meal is often concluded with a cup of tea. Harira is often eaten on its own as a snack, and is a type of tomato soup, often served with hard boiled eggs and various dried fruits. Before eating, a lemon is often squeezed in the soup, and salt is sprinkled over the eggs. Bread is also an important part of the daily meals, being the main utensil for eating. Consumption of pork is Haram, therefore it is not present in Moroccan cuisine. Moroccan tea, called Atai, is made with green tea, rolled into little dark balls, which results in a tea called pearl tea. The pearl tea is added to boiling water, which is then allowed to steep for about 15 minutes. After removing the pearls, sugar or honey is added, and the tea is boiled again, which is the cause of its distinctive taste, by means of hydrolysis of the sugar. When served, the tea must be poured from a hight, in order to create a foam on it, following by the addition of spearmint to the tea. Traditionally, tea is served three times: the first glass as gentle as life, the second as strong as love, and the last one as bitter as death. The consumption of alcoholic drinks in Marocco is Halal, but under circumstances. For example, when having alcohol in ones body, he is not allowed to pray, until he has taken a bath, and, in case of intoxication, after the drinker can speak well again. Also, it may only be drunk after the sun has set, and not at all during the Ramadan. The main liquor of Morocco is Araq, a distilled beverage on basis of anis. It comes in many types and tastes, like date. Another very popular beverage is the Maghrebi version of the ancient Egyptian beer, called Suruz in Moroccan, likely derived from the Egyptian demon god of beer, Siris. Suruz is brewed with Bappir, a type of bread that is baked twice, and which is made of barley. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.